La boda
by myriammar
Summary: Draco decide impedir una boda. ¿Le hará caso la novia ? Los Granger conocen a su yerno pero no de la forma en la que se lo imaginaban.


Un fanfic song inspirado por "La boda" de Aventura. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, el plot es mío y de la canción claro.

Estaba corriendo, las calles estaban llenas, chocaba con personas. Hasta chocó con un anciano, por poco lo tiraba al suelo, pero el muy mal educado optó por golpearlo con su bastón. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, luchaba interiormente por no tomar su varita y hechizar el anciano. Finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar, no había tiempo que perder. Llevaba mucho retraso, su elfo había olvidado despertarlo. Ahora tenia que correr, no podía aparecerse, estaba tan nervioso que si se desaparecía iba a perder algunos miembros en el camino. Así que el único que tenia que hacer era correr. Tenía que impedirlo sino iba a arrepentirse toda su vida. Ya era hora que et tome sus propias decisiones, no iba a vivir en la sombra de su apellido. No porque era un Malfoy significaba que tenía que ser miserable toda su vida, viviendo con una mujer que no amaba y producir hijos solo por darle nietos a sus padres. Siguió corriendo hasta que pudo reconocer el edificio, una iglesia adornada de adornos matrimoniales, habían flores sujetadas a las puertas, una alfombra roja decorada por pétalos de rosas blancas esparcida sobre la superficie. No se había equivocado, esa era la iglesia. Se acercó y pudo distinguir la voz de alguien, no sabia quien era. La voz con tono muy formal decía:

_**Queridos hermanos continuamos con esta boda  
si hay alguien presente quien se oponga a este matrimonio  
Que habla ahora o calle para siempre**_

Draco dedujo que se trataba del hombre que celebraba la boda, un _sordote_ o algo así le había dicho Hermione. Estaban viendo una película donde salía un hombre vestido con una ropa muy larga, hasta se parecía un vestido se había burlado Draco. Hermione lo había corregido con este tono de sabelotodo que tomaba en las clases, y le había dicho que era el hombre que celebraba las bodas y algunos eventos cristianos. A Draco le pareció divertido, es que el _sordote_ no se había dado cuenta que su vestido era demasiado grande para el.

Tenia que entrar, entró con mucha ceremonia, abriendo de un golpe las puertas de la iglesia. Las puertas se abrieron, un sonido estridente resonó en todo el edificio. Podía ver al sacerdote y la pareja que se iba a casar y gritó:

_**¡Yo me opongo!**_

Los invitados se volteraron hacia la entrada, y lo miraban estupefactos. Draco reconoció los Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, y la chica a quien le gustaba el color de rosa, llevaba un vestido del mismo color, Lavender. Había muchas personas, Draco no las conocía. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un loco recién escapado del manicomio. Harry lo miró con llamas en los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada, Ron estaba a punto de levantarse para sacarlo del lugar cuando Ginny se lo impidió, susurrándolo algo en el oído. Se calmó a regañadientes y gruñó su desaprobación. Arthur Weasley parecía en el séptimo cielo, admirando los aparatos muggle, estaba jugando en este momento con un celular, el Iphone 4, que parecía captar toda su atención. Los invitados se pusieron a cuchichear por la intromisión de un nuevo galán. Esto estaba padrísimo, la boda de la década pensaban. Habian dos parejas, los cuatro vestidos formalmente, bueno como para asistir a una boda. Una mujer de ojos verdes, con el pelo castaño ondulado, lo miraba anonadada, el hombre a su lado con los ojos marrones y el pelo ligeramente rubio lo miraba con suspicacia. Draco supuso que se trataba de los señores Granger, sus futuros suegros. Draco no quería presentarse así pero no le quedaba de otra, tenia que impedir esta locura. La otra pareja, una mujer de cuarenta por lo visto era rubia con los ojos marrones oscuro, estaba esbelta en su vestido azul cielo. El hombre tenia el pelo moreno, era alto y su traje parecía demasiado chico para el. De seguro eran los padres del novio, un muggle, pensó Draco, como si Hermione no hubiera podido elegir mejor. Hasta la comadreja era mejor que este sujeto. Y ahí la vio al lado del papalote ese, vestida de blanco con el velo, que escondía su belleza. Se le acercó y empezó a contar su verdad, aunque el novio en este momento le quería partirle la cara.

_**¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?  
Ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
Es como un fin de una novela  
Nuestra historia la mas bella  
Dime que esta ceremonia  
Es una pesadilla**_

Quiso tomarla de las manos pero esta se zafó. La madre de Hermione estaba a punto de marearse.

"Dan por favor dime que estoy soñando, que este rubio oxigenado, no esta estropeando la boda de nuestra niña"- no podía creer sus ojos, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, es que esto era una pesadilla, ni conocía este hombre que de la nada decidió echarlos a perder la ceremonia.

"Lo siento querida, pero esto no es ningún sueño, este hombre esta aquí y nos va a dar explicaciones"- Dan no podía contener su ira.

"¡Perdón Dan pero, a quien le va a dar explicaciones este oxigenado, es a mi!"- gritó John el novio. Apretó a Draco de la manga y lo sacudió. Draco se zafó de su agarre y le contestó.

"¡ A mi no me toques imbécil, patética excusa de muggle" le escupió en la cara. Luego tomó a Hermione del brazo y siguió- "¡Esta mujer es mía así que quítate del medio, estorbas!"

La novia se echó a llorar ante la mirada de su novio, dudaba de ella.

"Pero que estas diciendo cretino, nunca fue tu mujer siempre fue mía, no se de donde sales tantas estupideces" gritó John. Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza. El padre de este, Manuel le dirigió la palara a Draco.

"Le voy a pedir que se retire joven, usted no es el bienvenido en esta ceremonia, retírese"- Draco se negó y siguió con su verdad. Tenían que entenderlo, Hermione no amaba a este mequetrefe, no podía.

_**Un momento padre no permita esto  
Es absurdo es un error...  
Ponga pausa a esta boda  
Ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
Y que me escuche ese estúpido  
En el altar y al publico  
Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor!  
Hace un año que rompimos  
Como locos nos quisimos  
Los dos compartir un corazón  
Mas hoy se casa pa' intentar borrarme...**_

John no podía creer este hombre, su novia nunca lo había engañado esto no podía ser. Angela la madre de Hermione apretó la mano de su marido. Que estupideces estaba contando este hombre sobre su hija.

"Lo siento señora pero es verdad Hermione me ama a mi y no a este"- Draco apuntó a John con desprecio. La madre de Hermione no entendía nada. De donde salió este hombre, se interrogaba.

Del otro lado con los invitados, Harry apenas podía creer lo que oía, su mejor amiga andaba con Malfoy, esto era una farsa de muy mal gusto. Ron no sabía que decir, Hermione nunca andaría con el hurón, eso jamás. El hurón se había vuelto loco si creía que iban a creer semejante barbaridad. Longbottom llevaba una cara de sorpresa, eso que si no lo esperaba, Hermione y Draco Malfoy enamorados, que raro. Luna, ella sonreía al ver el rubio defender su amor, no se extrañaba de la relación, ella siempre sospechó algo entre los dos. Estaban casi siempre juntos, trabajaban en el mismo servicio, sus oficinas cerca del otro, eso tenia que suceder. Lavender estaba como unas pascuas, esto era muy bueno, Padma no lo iba a creer, tenía el tema de su artículo preparado. Hasta se podía imaginar la portada del Prophet " Malfoy y Granger, el secreto mas que intimo".

" ¡Ya basta!" – gritó el padre de Hermione. No iba a permitir que este joven ensuciara la reputación de su hija. Su hija estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

La novia intentó hablar con su novio, tomándolo por la manga. Tratando de explicarle. John, se soltó y le dijo a Draco amenazadoramente.

"Quítate ya, no te lo voy a repetir" – entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Draco como si fuera un vulgar bicho.

_**(Pero ven acá Quien es este loco)  
Shhh...  
No opines por favor...**_

Draco se acercó a Hermione y tomándola de la mano, alejándola de John. Ella inmediatamente quitó su mano del agarre del rubio. Se fue hasta su padre. Draco no la entendía, porque huir de este amor si ella lo amaba.

_**No hoy renuncio a su abandono  
Y vengo dispuesto a todo  
Mi ídolo Romeo luchó por amor  
Y un soldado es un héroe aunque muera en la guerra  
No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella...**_

Los invitados miraban sorprendidos por tanto espectáculo. La pequeña Granger, si que escondía muy bien su juego. Como una chica tan dulce le podía jugar sucio a estos dos bombones. Siempre la veían como una chica muy dulce, linda, bien educada. Angela ahora podía tragar sus palabras, su hija no era ninguna santa pensó la señora Tildes. Siempre tenia que alabar los meritos de sus hijos, nada mas que ahora se enteraban de la verdad.

Angela con las lágrimas en los ojos se volteó hacia Draco.

"Por favor joven, ya basta, no haga que la reputación de mi niña se vaya por los suelos" – le pidió a Draco. Hoy estaba la boda de su hija, el día más feliz de su vida, estaba tan emocionada y enamorada de John. Este joven nada mas quería amargarles la alegría.

Dan abrazó a su esposa y a su hija, las dos lloraban, este joven estaba echando a perder la boda de su hija, no lo iba a permitir.

"Como se llama joven"

"Draco Malfoy, su futuro yerno." – Draco no pudo resistir la última parte. Miro con desafío a John, que nada mas lo ignoró.

"Porque insiste en esto joven, no lo conocemos, mi hija nunca me habló de usted"

"Porque salíamos en secreto, ninguno estaba al corriente, pero hoy ya me cansé. Todos aquí presentes me van a escuchar." Gritó Draco, se puso en frente del auditorio.

Siguiendo con su cuento decidió acercarse más a Hermione, ella seguía llorando en el pecho de su padre.

_**Mi amor por Dios recapacita  
Recordemos nuestras vidas  
Cuando niños aquel domingo  
Nos dimos el primer besito  
Hicimos un pacto de palabras  
(Un pacto de palabras)  
Yo te amo tu me amas  
(Yo te amo tu me amas)  
Y aunque venga el fin del mundo  
Ni la muerte nos separa...**_

Ginny le hizo una señal a Luna para que se acercara. Ya no valía la pena estar discretos, la boda ya se había venido abajo. Todos estaban comentando las revelaciones de Malfoy acerca de su romance con Hermione.

" ¿Lo sabias Luna? – preguntó Ginny a su amiga. Como Hermione había podido esconderse así. Podía confiar en ella, siempre le había contado todo, pero aparentemente la castaña tenía varios secretitos.

"Pues no, pero se podía esperar, estos dos siempre se tuvieron ganas" – comentó Luna con este tono soñador que siempre tenia.

Ginny se sorprendió del lenguaje de su amiga. Nunca lo había notado, es verdad que siempre estaban peleando pero esto no significaba que tenían algo juntos.

"Mira nada mas como esta Harry, esto ha de ser muy difícil para el, nunca sospechó nada"- comentó Ginny – " ¡Vaya hasta yo no me di cuenta!".

"¡ Lo sabia! Siempre diciendo que no tenia galán, que mentirosa. Yo sabia que había algo chueco, no podía ser que no tenia un galán escondido por ahí y mira que tenia razón, lo tenia bien escondido" – Contestó Lavender que había acompañado Luna sin ser invitada en la conversación.

"Y a ti quien pide tu opinión Brown, si lo único que buscas son chismes para tu periódico"- escupió Ginny.

"Esto paga las facturas"- pretextó Lavender. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los padres de la novia. Pobrecitos, aprender de los amores de su hija de esta manera y delante de todo el mundo, no estaba fácil.

Draco no podía detenerse, era ahora o nunca. Hermione tenía que darse cuenta que el era el hombre que la haría feliz. Como se pudo olvidar de sus palabras y promesas de amarlo para siempre. Es verdad que el tenia la culpa nunca debió renunciar a ella para darle gusto a su padre pero esto había pasado hace dos meses. En este tiempo no pudo encontrar un galán y decidir casarse con el, era demasiado descabellado. Nada lo hacia para olvidar o vengarse, quien sabia.

Angela, la madre se acercó a su hija y le acarició la espalda como para que se calmara. Pero Draco no había terminado con su cuento y siguió con su verdad.

_**Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
Tu perrito me ladraba  
Y tu padre levantaba  
No contaban con mi astucia  
Nunca, nunca me agarraban  
Tu madre buscando el ruido  
Y yo debajo de tu cama...**_

A Angela se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó esto. Su hija, su preciosa hija llevando un hombre en su habitación para hacer Dios que cosas. No podía ser. Y todo este tiempo creyó que era Crookshanks el causante de estos ruidos. Hermione les habían dicho que se estaba divirtiendo con su gato, que no tenía que hacerles caso. Miró a su marido que llevaba una expresión idéntica a la de ella, de sorpresa, de ira. El padre de Hermione iba a matar a este joven por haber tocado a su hija bajo su techo nada más. Que vergüenza.

A estas alturas todos los invitados estaban murmurando, cuchicheando y chismoseando sobre su hija. Su reputación estaba por los suelos, la vida de su princesa expuesta de esta manera, que descaro. Este Draco se lo iba a pagar, yerno o no. El muy testarudo tratando de convencer a su hija de volver con el seguía con sus declaraciones.

_**Como olvidar ese colegio  
Donde estudié tu cuerpo  
En el baño piso cuatro  
Todos los días dos y cuarto...**_

_**No es lo mismo hacer el sexo  
Que te hagan el amor  
Tu almohada fue testigo  
De las noches de pasión  
Tu perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz  
Tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
Mi amor no te abandoné  
Mi viaje fue muy necesario  
Y la carta que te envié  
No la recibiste, mira el daño**_

_**¡Mi amor, pero tu eres loca...!**_

El sacerdote hizo el signo de la cruz, nunca había celebrado una boda tan original. A Dan, el padre de Hermione le costaba mucho creer que había enviado su hija en este colegio de brujos para que ella se comportara de esta manera. Le costaba creer que su hija había podido hacer estas actividades en un aula de clase. En su tiempo esto ni pensaban hacerlo en un aula, que cambio tan drástico. Había inculcado a su hija valores, apenas reconocía la Hermione que este joven describía. Bueno no era todos los días que un joven que no conocía le decía cosas sobre la vida intima de su hija.

" ¡Ay! ¡ Dan por favor hazlo callar ya, que no puedo oír mas!" – Angela le suplicó a su marido al borde del mareo.

Dan llevó su esposa a sentarse en la primera fila donde estaban los invitados mas cercanos a la familia dela novia. La sentó cerca de Ginny que abrazó a la mujer. Molly confortaba como podía a la mujer. La entendía, si ella se enterara así como así de la vida y las actividades extraescolares de su hija, no sabía como reaccionaría.

_**Quien te ama como yo cosita linda...  
Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa  
Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo  
Quién te ha dado titulo de una mujer ajena?  
Al Cesar lo del Cesar  
Dime quien maldita sea  
Yo conozco sus defectos  
Sus mas íntimos secretos  
Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar  
¿Que pasa no dices nada?  
Tu nunca la harás feliz  
Tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi...**_

Dan hizo callar a Draco como pudo, le tomó de la manga y lo sacudió fuerte.

" ¡ Por Dios joven cállese ya! No ve en que estado esta mi hija" – señalo a su hija que ahora sollozaba en el pecho de su novio. Draco se sintió muy herido, después de todo lo que pudo decir ella seguía a su lado. Con el muggle ese, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Seguía llorando sin consuelo.

No, tenia que intentarlo otra vez aunque sea la última vez que la vuelva a ver. Se dirigió hacia ella y le tomó suavemente la mano. Acariciando su espalda, la novia se tensó al sentir sus caricias y en este momento obtuvo su respuesta. Con desanimo volvió a contar su verdad para la novia.

_**Por qué lloras... porque sabes que digo la verdad ah  
La única verdad que tu conoces  
La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
Y se sientan a presenciar este teatro  
Dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
Si tu eres la actriz  
De esta obra ridícula  
Levanta la cabeza  
Mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
Yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar,  
Yo que viví junto a tu lado  
Los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela  
De nuestra historia  
A tu protagonista le pagas con este final ah  
A mi...  
No, mi amor**_

Intentaba tomarla entre sus brazos pero ella se zafó otra vez.

La señora Tildes, una amiga de la familia se levanto de su asiento, llevando a su marido con ella y dijo al padre de Hermione, lo que pensaba de esta farsa de boda.

"De veras Dan, que poca vergüenza de parte de tu hija estropear de esta forma la boda de su hermana" y se fue.

Al fondo de la iglesia, otra invitada que llevaba muchísimo retraso acababa de llegar. Al pasar se topó con los señores Tildes.

"Buenos días señora, que gusto volver a verla. ¿Todo esta bien ahí adentro?" preguntó.

"Tienes el valor de preguntar, que acaso no tienes ninguna vergüenza niña" – la señora se fue, dirigiéndole una mueca de desaprobación.

La invitada no se fijó y corrió hacia la entrada abriéndole de un golpe. Se apresuró hasta el altar. Todos la estaban mirando pero no se fijó otra vez. Lo que vio la hizo parar en seco. Draco estaba ahí tratando de abrazar a su hermana, John y sus padres estaban furiosos al igual que su padre y su madre lloraba sin consuelo en los brazos de Molly. ¿ Pero que había ocurrido?

"Perdóname papa, sé que llego tarde pero tenia mucho trafico y no encontraba mi varita y…" Su papa le cortó la palabra muy molesto con ella.

" ¿ Hermione, hija me puedes explicar que hace este sujeto aquí?" – preguntó su padre señalando con el dedo a Draco y tratando de contener su ira.

Draco soltó de repente a la novia como si el contacto lo había quemado. Estaba anonadado y llevaba una expresión de terror en su rostro. Así que ella no era Hermione por esto se tensó cuando la tocó, ay había estropeado la boda de la hermana de Hermione. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, Dios que había hecho Draco ahora. Rezaba por todos los cielos que no había hecho ninguna locura. En este momento se levantó su madre y le habló con la voz temblorosa, por tanto llorar.

"Como pudiste hija, en nuestra casa no mas, cuando tu padre y yo estábamos en la casa. Y no hablo del colegio, en un aula de clases Hermione. Como pudiste además con este sujeto que no tiene ni miramientos en estropear la boda de tu hermana." – Hermione trató de explicarse mas pero su madre se lo impidió – "Ni una palabra más joven, Hermione Jean Granger tu padre y yo estamos muy desilusionados con tu actitud en este momento." – Hermione no entendía de que hablaba su madre. Con la siguientes palabras de su madre, ella de repente se dio cuenta y se ruborizó – "Que llevas un hombre en la casa cuando no estamos es una cosa, pero que te acuestes con el cuando estamos en la casa es una falta de respeto. ¡Acostarte un aula de clase, hija por Dios. Acaso en tu colegio no tenias habitación!"

Hermione ni sabía a donde ponerse, todos los invitados la estaban viendo como si hubiera insultado a la iglesia con sus actividades. No tenían ningún derecho a juzgarla. Se volteó hacia Draco y lo fulminó con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia su hermana y le quitó el velo para sacarle sus lagrimas, saco maquillaje de su bolsa y le arregló el maquillaje. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Cuando terminó la abrazó muy fuerte.

"Lo siento cariño, de verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza contigo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que lo siento hermanita. Me crees y para que veas que me arrepiento te doy permiso de armar un escándalo el día que me case, que piensas"- Hermione bromeó riendo con su hermana. Anna, la hermana de Hermione la volvió a abrazar.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, John tuvo un poco miedo, pero esta bien. John por un momento pensó que yo era la adultera. Si este día lo voy a recordar, el día que mi marido me creyó infiel antes de la boda" – las dos hermanas se rieron y Hermione le repuso el velo a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione se acercó al sacerdote y le sonrió.

"Ya volvemos a empezar padre, que los novios están listos" – El sacerdote la miraba raro como anonadado todavía – "Pero que me ve padre. ¡A empezar ya!" le dijo Hermione.

"Si hija tienes razón" – la despidió diciendo – " Hermione me gustaría verte en confesión cuando tengas tiempo, tenemos que hablar"

"Si esto veremos" masculló Hermione.

Tomó a su padre del antebrazo y le hizo pucheros.

"Me perdonas papi, anda que si" – abrazó a su padre fuerte. Dan abrazó a su hija y le dio un besito en la cabeza no podía rechazarle nada a sus hijos.

"Todavía no"- Hermione lo miró con tristeza – "Pero lo haré hija. Ahora ven y lleva contigo este joven que necesitaremos hablar con el. Supongo que una charla esta en la orden."

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa.

" ¡Sorpresa! Estoy de vuelta" le dijo sonriente.

"Esto ya lo noté" – contestó secamente- "Pero vente, ya que mi hermana ya tuvo bastante con tus locuras" le masculló.

Lo llevó a sentarse en la primera fila con sus padres. Se volteó hacia sus amigos para sonreírles, les debía explicaciones, lo sabia. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron se veía molesto. Ginny le hizo una señal que significaba "Tienes mucho que explicar niña". Luna y Neville la saludaron y Lavender estaba escribiendo sobre un papel a toda velocidad.

La ceremonia empezó y cuando el sacerdote pregunto si alguien se imponía a la unión, todos miraron a Draco. El no les hizo caso y miro al frente como si nada.

Esto si que había sido una boda muy especial pensó el sacerdote. Nada más que al día siguiente pocos invitados se acordaban de las declaraciones de Draco. Si había sido una boda especial.


End file.
